


Oversized Sweaters

by HamThePan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gals being pals, I know nothing about college lmao, Movie Nights, Movie References, Sweaters, The Lion King - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, Winter Break, this whole thing is Yikes™, travelling, winter vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: Peggy had a habit of staying up all night watching Disney movies when she was stressed. And when she and Maria started dating, they did it together.///////////Over winter break, though? It's a bit harder to fit in movie nights when you're staying with your girlfriend's family, as the two find out.





	1. Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> These girls are my Faves™ and I had a cute idea for a pairing, so I had to write this, it could've been lams, but like?? There isn't enough femslash in this fandom so I had to write this for these two, I love them lots.
> 
> Let me tell you, though. It was supposed to be one chapter, but then I was like , "hey,, let's,,, up the word count,,," and now we have a multichapter thing abt Maria and Peggy and movie nights. I don't know how long this is going to be, or what the relationships are (besides Peggy/Maria and Eliza/Alexander- fight me), but I'll puzzle it out as it goes.
> 
> Feel free to leave character suggestions/headcanons in the comments, boy howdy I'm gonna need 'em, and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> By the way, you can also leave suggestions/headcanons at my tumblr @hamthepan
> 
> Thanks for reading~~

When college got too stressful, or she just wasn't feeling well, Peggy would go out, buy as much candy as she could (and occasionally she'd get dinner while she was out), and when she gor back she'd take a long hot shower, don the biggest sweater she had, and watch Disney movies.

Maria first found out about this habit of Peggy's when she was woken up around one am to what sounded like crying. She was Peggy's roommate and best friend at the time, so fearing something was wrong, she went to investigate.

What Maria had found was somewhat surprising. Peggy was curled up on her bed with a blanket over her legs and a bag of candy, she also wore a large, pale yellow knight sweater, and her hair was rather messy. The young Schuyler seemed tired, but she was entirely focused on whatever she was watching, which-from what Maria could tell-was a disney movie.

"Peggy?" Maria kept her voice low, she had only hoped she wasn't interrupting anthing. "Is everything okay?"

After pausing whatever she was watching, Peggy looked over to Maria. "Yeah, 'm just tired."

"Then why don't you actually, you know, sleep?"

She shrugged. "Already tried to, can't."

"And your solution is to watch movies?"

"I mean, why not?"

"Good point. What are you watching?"

"The Lion King."

"Makes sense."

"Wanna join?"

"Can't- I actually need sleep, have a test tomorrow."

"Good luck."

"G'night."  
|°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°|  
After that, Maria noticed that Peggy's little movie nights became a bit more frequent, and occasionally she'd cave and joined in, and they'd stay up eating sweets and watching Disney movies all night.

One day over breakfast (it was more like brunch- Peggy had gotten up late) Maria asked her why she did that, and Peggy just shrugged. "I dunno, I just get stressed and need to relax, why nor don a sweater and watch movies?"

"I can't argue with that," Maria responded.

"Exactly."  
|°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°|  
Once they started dating, Maria eventually bought her own sweater, and joined Peggy whenever she stayed up to watch movies, and she did realize what Peggy meant, it was nice to just watch movies and relax, college was stressful and it was a good break to just hang out and unwind.

They would watch and rewatch all the Disney classics, from the old ones to the new ones, they traded comments over the movies, pointing out small flaws in the character's logic or actions, and they'd argue over which characters were truly the best, and for fun, they'd try to justify the villains actions.

"You know," Peggy started, it was Saturday, she and Maria were walking around campus and generally hanging out. "Scar's real name is Taka, Taka means trash. I would also want to kill my brother and become king if I were named trash."

Maria nodded absently. "But still, if Mufasa had treated him better, dnd hadn't nicknamed him Scar, maybe he'd still be alive."

Peggy shrugged. "We all make mistakes, even lion daddy Mufasa."

"You're the worst."

"But you love me."

"That's true."

"Okay but can we talk about how Nala and Simba are, by all technicalities, half-siblings?"

"Peggy,"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The Schuyler giggled, bumping her shoulder against Maria's. "Make me."

Maria was challenged, so she did make Peggy shut up.  
|°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°|  
Winter was always fun, especially over the break. Maria didn't really have anyone to visit, she loved her family but at times it was hard to tolerate them. Peggy, on the other hand, had a rather large family and was going to spend break with them.

Maria helped her pack.

"You should come with me."

It was the day before Peggy left, she had finished packing, and they were out getting dinner, kind of a date, they weren't going to see each other for a few weeks, so, why not?

"I don't want to impose or anything. I'll be fine here."

"Okay but like, you should come with me."

She sighed. "Peggy, I don't think I should."

"And why not?"

"I mean- it's a family thing, right? I'm not family."

"Bull! Who cares about family, come anyway. 'Liza's bringing her boyfriend, anyway. _He_ isn't family."

"How long have they been dating?"

Peggy didn't respond. "My point exactly."

"I don't want you to be alone!" Peggy paused. "Correction, I don't want to be alone."

"You'll be with your family."

"Yeah but like, you aren't gonna be there."

"God. Fine. Just make sure it's okay with your family. You should've brought this up earlier, though."

"I have."

"When?"

"When I first told you I was going to visit the fam?"

Maria sighed. "Let's get back to the dorm, okay? It's late and I apparently need to pack now."

"Yeah, yeah okay." Peggy flagged the waiter to get the bill, gave him her card to cover it, and excused herself to call her dad. Returning about ten minutes later, grinning. "Mom 'nd dad gave the okay."

Maria left the waiter a tip and pulled her jacket on before getting up and grabbing Peggy's hand. "Guess we're going to be up late packing."

"Yup. Think we could watch some movies afterwords?"

"Wouldn't we need to get up early?"

Peggy groaned. "One?"

"Okaayy."


	2. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip from the city to Albany isn't too long, but it's still boring.

"This is the worst."

Maria looked up from what she was reading, it was an interesting novel called House of Leaves, one she had been meaning to read for a while now, the three hour long trip on the bus was a good time for that. "You're the one who wanted to stay up all night."

"I mean, yeah, but you let me."

"You're convincing."

"Could've reminded me we needed to get up super early."

"Five am isn't that early."

Peggy scoffed. "Maybe not to you."

"How do you even survive college?"

"That-" Peggy started before she was interrupted by a yawn. "Is a good question." She checked the time on her phone, and groaned, then unlocked her phone and opened an app. Maria went back to reading.

"When's the bus going to be here?" Maria asked a few minutes later, Peggy had been quiet for a while now, and she was getting concerned, even more so when Peggy didn't respond. "Hello?" She actually looked up from her book, and saw that her girlfriend hadn't wandered off, but was instead focusing on something on her phone, a look over Peggy's shoulder showed that she was playing Pokemon Go, and in the middle of taking over a gym.

After a few moments, Peggy finally turned to back to Maria. "You asked about the bus, right?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno, seven fifteen?"

"So, soon?"

"Yep."

"I have enough time to reclaim the gym."

"You wouldn't."

Maria smirked and reached for her phone. "You doubt me."

|°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°|

About an hour later they were  _finally_ on the bus, which-despite it being rather crowded-Maria was thankful for, considering it was far warmer than sitting at a bus stop, not moving, in the snow. However her arm was going numb because  _someone_ had fallen asleep on her, namely Peggy.

It was almost hard to read, hardly being able to turn the book's pages because one didn't want to move their arm in order to not wake the other who was sleeping really posed a problem, so Maria eventually just marked her place in her book and set it in her lap, leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes, hoping to get at least a little bit of sleep on the bus ride, she was also hoping that no one would rob them while they slept.

|°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°|

She was woken a bit later by Peggy, whose main reasoning was 'we're almost there', but also 'I'm lonely and Pokemon Go keeps telling me I'm moving too fast and shouldn't play while driving', and continued into, 'which is complete BS because I'm  _not driving_.'

Despite being a bit disoriented by her nap, Maria laughed. "I guess you'll have to wait until we get there."

"But I don't wanna."

Maria rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You sound like a child."

"Maybe I am one."

"Yikes."

"Yikes indeed."

She shook her head and checked her phone, nothing new- of course. But it was alright, one of the few people Maria actually talked to was Peggy, and they were together, so of course she wouldn't have any notifications. "We're almost at our stop, right?"

"Yeah." Peggy looked up from her phone, on which she was playing Neko Atsume.

"Cool," Maria leaned over Peggy's shoulder to look at her phone's screen. "You're a nerd."

"Are you just now noticing this?" Peggy laughed and bumped Maria with her shoulder.

"Not really, no."

"Riiiiiight."

"Heh, whatever. I think this is our stop."

"Oh, yeah." Maria leaned down to grab her bag and put her book away, Peggy just grabbed her own. "You know, we could stop and get breakfast before heading over."

"Aren't they expecting us?"

"Eh."

"Well, I am pretty hungry, so stopping for food sounds good."

"Great!"

The bus came to a slow halt, and they stood and shuffled down the narrow aisle, both trying hard to not bump into anyone as they made their way off the bus and out into the cold. Not too many people were getting off, so it didn't take them long to get outside into the cold, brisk morning air, Maria shivered.

"Are we hailing a taxi?"

"No, we're going to walk all around the city in the freezing cold- of _course_ we're hailing a taxi."

"Babe," Maria started.

"Babe." Peggy responded.

"Please tone down the sarcasm, it's too early."

"Have you met me?"

"Unfortunantly, yes."

"Harsh."

"I'm cold and tired, let's go."

Peggy grinned at Maria, a mischievious expression crossing her face. "Hi cold and tired, I'm dad."

Maria (gently) shoved Peggy. "I swear to god, you're going to be the death of me."

"Ooh, you love me~"

She sighed. "Yeah, I do. Now let's get a taxi."

"Are we stopping for food or no?" Maria paused to consider, but after a moment she shook her head.

"I'd rather not, kinda just want to get where we're going and be done with it."

"Right." Peggy nodded. "I'mma go get a taxi, wait here, okay?"

"Not going anywhere."  
|°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°|  
The taxi drive to the Schuyler home wasn't long, only lasting about twenty minutes, during which Maria tried to read, but couldn't because Peggy was complaining about Pokemon Go.

("I'm not driving, let me play!" "You're going to fast, like Sonic." "Get out." "Of a moving vehical? I'd rather not." "There are some rad pokemon around here let me catch them!" "Be quiet and check on your cats.")  
|°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°|  
Once they pulled up in front of the Schuyler home, they paid the driver, got their bags, and stood outside for a moment, Maria used that moment to brace herself, because she really didn't know what to expect of the Schuyler family.

"Ready?" Peggy asked, nudging Maria to get her attention.

"Hm?" She had zoned out for a moment, taking in the exterior of the house, it was big, and really nice, the front yard was covered in so much snow there was hardly a walkway up to the front door. "To get out of this cold? Yes."

"You'd think after years in New York you'd be used to it. But that's not what I meant. Are you ready to meet the fam?"

"Yeah, it'll cool."

"Don't worry babe, they'll love you!"

"Who's even going to be here?"

"Just Eliza, Angelica, John, and Philip."

"Okay, cool."

"The whole fam is here and it's gonna be rad."

"You know, you sort of oversold your family."

"How so?"

"Made it seem like you had more than four siblings with the whole 'my whole family is gonna be together' shtick."

"Oh, oops."

Maria shrugged. "It's fine."

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

The two linked arms and walked up to the door, Peggy knocked, and they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yike™
> 
> This is A Mess™, also Peggy is totally a nerd who plays all the "cool" apps and stuff.
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @HamThePan !! I love asks and stuff, so, send them in! :^3
> 
> Feel free to leave comments about suggestions/thoughts/etc!! I'd love to hear what y'all think bout this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first day with the Schuyler fam! Peggy is thrilled, but Maria's a bit concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note the ages!! I actually looked up the family and compared birth years and stuff, but to make things easier for myself and my lazy writing, I only included ~two~ extra Schuyler sibs, the brothers! Because there are a lot of kids between Peggy and John Bradstreet (technically the first Schuyler son), and all of those kids died, so, ages. And stuff. It's weird tbh, look up Philip Schuyler and look at the 'legacy' bit on wikipedia, you'll understand.
> 
> Anyway!! In this au, Angelica is 21 and in an Ivy League college in london, Eliza is 20 and working on getting a teaching degree, Peggy and Maria are 19, John Bradstreet is twelve, and Philip Jeremiah is nine.  
> //I had to edit the ending of the last chapter- oops.//
> 
> So!!! Got that covered, let's get to the story!!

There was some muffled shouting from inside, and Maria noticed the curtains on one of the front windows shift aside, then fall back in place right before someone shouted, "Peggy's home!" And flung the door open.

The one who opened the door was a young boy, who Maria assumed to be one of Peggy's brothers, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but barely got the chance to say hi, because he was interrupted by another boy running past him, out the door, andleaping on to Peggy, all while shouting her name. Maria smiled as she watched, and stoof off to the side, Peggy laughed.

"Hey, kid! Lordy, you've grown."

The boy laughed as Peggy got him off of her. "Hi!"

"Hi!"

They were again interrupted when another person appeared in the doorway. "Jesus, Phil, get inside, Peggy, get inside! It's too cold to have the door open." She didn't seem to notice Maria, but they had met before, more or less, it was Peggy's older sister, Eliza, whom Maria had spoken to a few times when Peggy skyped with her.

Peggy glanced at Maria. "Right, right, come in then!" She grabbed Maria's hand and shuffled in as fast as she could with a child clinging to her waist, it made Maria homesick, just a bit. She missed her own siblings, but she'd get to see them come summer, she hoped.

Maria's thought were interrupted by Eliza, who had closed the door behind them, and turned to Maria. "Hi! Wow, it's nice to meet you, like, in person."

"Yeah, hi." Maria smiled, trying to shake off the nervous feeling that itched in the back of her mind., Peggy seemed to notice, and squeezed Maria's hand gently before she had to let go and try to pry her youngest brother, Philip? Off of herself, again.

Eliza smiled back, then turned away, facing towards what Maria could only assume was the livingroom. "Hey! Angelica, Alex! Peggy and her girlfriend are here! But like, don't bother to come andgreet hem or whatever!"

"Okay!" A feminine voice called back, probably Angelica.

Peggy laughed and Eliza rolled her eyes, muttering something about sisters and boyfriends and them being terrible, then she realized Peggy was still (unsuccessfully) trying to pry Philip off of her, and went to help, Maria leaned against the wall and watched, the other boy, John, leaned on the wall next to her, then glanced her way. "Siblings, amiright?"

Maria smirked. "Yeah, right."

"My name's John, and you're Peggles girlfriend, right?"

"Don't call me that!" Peggy shouted, John laughed. "Okay, Pegleg!"

She didn't respond, going back to getting Philip off, Eliza had went off to the livingroom, Maria looked back at John. "Yeah, my name is Maria."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you, too."

The Schuyler family, Maria decided, was nice, if not a bit hectic.

It was quiet for a few moments, and then Peggy gave a victorious shout and ran, having succeeded in prying Philip off, Maria wasn't sure if she should follow, but Philip took off after his sister, and John was headed that way, so Maria went too, taking her bag with her, because she didn't know if it was okay to leave it in the entry way or not.

Once there, she came to see a rather short guy standing back from what was ultimently a giant hugpile on the floor, with Peggy being buried beneath all four of her siblings. Maria walked up and stood next to the guy. "Yikes." A plus introductory line there, Maria, good job.

The guy jumped slightly, as if just now noticing her. "Yikes indeed, however you ,issed the part where they actually tackled her."

Maria laughed. "She did warn me her siblings were a bit much."

"More than a bit." He offered his hand for a handshake. "My name is Alexander Hamilton, I'm Betsey's boyfriend."

"Maria Lewis," She shook his hand. "I'm Peg's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you, too."

From under the pile, Peggy started shouting about how she couldn't breathe, and that everyone needed to get off, her siblings complied and more or less rolled off of each other, Eliza helped Angelica up, but left the boys where they were. Deciding to be a Good Person, Maria went to help Peggy up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, happens every time we see each other."

"Yikes."

"Mhmm. Oh, geez, you're still wearing your coat and stuff, let's go put our stuff down, okay?" And then to her family, Peggy shouted, "I'll be right back!" Before grabbing Maria's free hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Were are you going?" Angelica called after them.

"My room?" Peggy called back.

"We're downstairs this time."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah, now go!" Angelica made shooing motions at them, and Peggy tugged Maria back down the stairs, and instead off towards the downstairs room. Once they reached it, Peggy shut the door and leaned against it, Maria went to sit on the bed, and after a moment Peggy went to sit with her.

"Having fun?"

"So far? Haven't done much yet."

"Wait til mom 'nd dad get back, you'll be interrogated."

Maria grimaced. "Fun."

"It's not _bad_ or anything, the standard 'what are you majoring in? Where are you from? Don't break our daughter's heart or there will be consequences, understand?' Stuff." Peggy laughed, and Maria did too.

"Is.. That actually going to be a thing?"

Peggy shrugged. "They gave Alex that threat, I'm assuming it goes to all of their kids signifs."

"Riight."

"Don't worry! Mom's pretty cool, but dad's a bit uptight."

"I'll be fine."

"Of course you will!" Peggy hugged her. "Now, you ready to face.. That mess again?"

"I _guess_."  
|°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°|

By noon, they were all seated in the dining room and eating sandwiches Eliza had made for lunch, Maria had helped her.

With everyone being there, the conversation never really died, especially since Alexander always seemed to have a rant about some topic or another, it was fun.

After lunch they sat in the living room and talked, except this time Eliza would elbow Alex everytime he tried to go on some sort of rambling complaint about something, so everyone could have a chance to speak.

Peggy had been right, she did get the standard 'what are you majoring in? Where are you from?' Questions, and Maria was quite relieved when she didn't get any odd threats.  
|°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°|  
For dinner, Eliza had wanted to make something, but had been persuaded by both her brothers, boyfriend, and younger sister to order pizza, and they watched a movie, which happened to be The Lion King, Peggy and Maria continuously exchanged glances and would break into fits of laughter at certain parts, remembering their past conversations.

Because they were sitting by Eliza, Angelica, and Alex on one the couchs, Peggy managed to quietly explain why they started laughing every time Mufasa spoke.

Peggy, Maria, and John all unbashadly sang along to all of the songs.  
|°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°|  
Later, Peggy and Maria were laying in bed and talking quietly when Angelica came in, Peggy sat up. "Why are you in here again?"

"Think, Pegs. There are four bedrooms, the boys are sharing one, Lizzie and Alex are in another, and our parents are in the third."

"Okay but, why are _you_ in _here_?"

Angelica gave Peggy a Look and moved over to the cot. "You think I want to be around Alex and Eliza?"

Maria snickered, but Peggy shrugged. "Eh."

"My point exactly." Angelica sat on the cot and checked her phone, Maria was half asleep by then, but started awake when the oldest Schuyler swore. "Goddamnit, Peggy."

Peggy stuck her tongue out. "Suck it."

"I had been holding that gym for ages!"

"And now it's Mystic's gym."

"Sometimes I hate you a lot."

"I hate me too."

Maria rolled over. "Go t'bed." Peggy flopped back down. "You heard the woman, Angie, go to bed."

"I'm taking the gym back tomorrow."

"Sure, Jan."

"Goodnight, Peg, Maria."

"Night!" Peggy looked at Maria, who mutter "night," just loud enough to be heard.

And with that, Angelica turned off the light, and they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh the only thing I have to say is Yikes™
> 
> The ending is a mess, I'm sorry.
> 
> Like always! Feel free to leave suggestions/headcanons/whatever in the comments! Or drop them at my tumblr @HamThePan
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get a *bit* of time to hang out together. Cue movies and hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Would've updated sooner, but I had a bit of a creative block, I'm better now, though.
> 
> I have decided that for ~reasons~ I'm not going to have chapters for everyday of their six week break, and will instead be posting chapters labeled week 1/2/3 whatever which will be short summaries of the events of those days. Make sense? Sort of? Cool.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was their third day at the Schuyler home, and Peggy and Maria found themselves alone.

Earlier that morning, after breakfast, they all suited up and went outside, running around in the snow and making snow angels and snowmen, it was the whole Schuyler family, bar their parents, but John and Peggy managed to talk Angelica into joining them.

They finally bundled back inside around noon, and Maria helped Eliza make lunch, and they at around watching Stranger Things (they kicked Philip and John out of the room- Eliza deemed it 'too mature' for them.)

After watching one episode (despite Peggy's complaints), everyone branched off to do their own thing, Eliza and Alexander went out to visit some friends, Angelica was headed off somewhere, and took the boys with her to drop them off at their friend's house, Mrs. Schuyler went shopping, and Mr. Schuyler was called to work.

Leaving Peggy and Maria alone.

"Finally!"

Maria laughed. "I thought you liked your family?"

"I do. But like, I need _some_ time alone."

"Should I go, then?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. What's the plan?"

"Movies?"

"Have we not watched every Disney movie that's out right now?"

"Never said it had to be Disney."

"Then what?"

"Pixar!"

Maria sighed, it was Peggy's turn to laugh. "I'm kidding, I have no idea. How about somethin' Marvel?"

"Liiike what?"

"Guardians of the Galaxy!"

"Nerd."

"Stop talking to yourself."  
|°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°|  
About twenty minutes later, they were sitting on the couch with mugs of hot chocolate, watching Guardians of the Galaxy after Peggy had "hacked" (figured out how to open the Netflix program on the tv) her family's Netflix account.

And not long after that, it started snowing.

Maria was watching as Peggy shouted at the movie, telling the characters what (not) to do, and getting frustrated when they (obviously) didn't listen. It was more entertaining than the movie, if she were to be honest.

When Peggy noticed the snow, she paused the movie and sprinted over to the window, pressing her face against it and marvelling at the yard like she'd never seen it before.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Watching the snow."

"We see it all the time, it's not new."

"I _know_ , but it's still _cool_!"

"Are- was that a pun?"

"If you think about it hard enough."

"Come back here, let's finish the movie."

"But-"

"No buts except yours over here."

"Fiiiiine."

She finally got Peggy to come back and finish watching the movie, but only after Maria promised that she would go outside and build another snowman with Peggy once the movie was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been good at endings, and this one seemed rushed. I'm sorry guys, I wanted to keep this short!
> 
> Thank you for reading! And like always, comments are greatly appreciated! Feel free to leave suggestions/headcanons/whatever!


End file.
